


Comments

by straykidz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT9 - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, happyish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykidz/pseuds/straykidz
Summary: All Minho can think about is the hate comments. The members realize something is off and hurry to figure out what is wrong.





	Comments

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! new oneshot here! if you find suicidal thoughts and panic attacks extremely triggering than I recommend not reading this oneshot.

**Fat. Ugly. Worthless. A Waste Of Space.** Minho continued to scroll down the comments on their recent Instagram post. The last time Chan had found Minho reading their comments, the boy was crying silently on the ground. He had tried so hard to muffle his cries yet Chan always had a sense for when one of his members was in distress. However, this time Minho was determined to not let anyone know the comments were getting to him again. The last time the members found out they had basically put him into quarantine. They tended to his every need and anytime he caught someone staring at him, it was a look full of pity.

He didn’t need their pity. He needed for the comments to stop. Minho had always felt the need to be perfect especially under the public eye. He found himself taking hundreds of selfies just to find the most decent one. He needed to look handsome and happy all the time yet he felt as though he wasn’t. Broken was the best word to describe the boy. In front of everybody, a fake smile was plastered on his face but behind closed doors the tears flowed freely.

 **Shouldn’t Be In Stray Kids. Minho Is Only Bringing Down The Group. Why Is He Here?** Even when he was not alone, the comments continuously wracked through his mind leaving him exhausted. The members slowly began to catch on that their beloved Minho was not as happy as perceived. “You ok Min?” Chan had asked one day as Minho stared off into space thinking about how worthless of a human being he was. He was knocked out of his trance as the leader sat next to him on the couch. “Hmm?” He hummed questioningly.

“I asked if you were ok. You seem off lately Min Min. I just want to make sure that you’re alright. You being healthy and happy is something that matters a lot to me.” He exclaimed softly, smiling fondly at Minho. “U-Um yeah I’m fine.” He stuttered, his voice so quiet that Chan could barely hear him. “You do know that if you need anything you can come to me right? I’ll always be here.” With a quick kiss on the forehead and a fleeting smile, Minho was left alone again.

 **Chan doesn’t love you. He’s only saying that because he’s the leader. No one in the group wants you here**. As days went by, the members found that Minho seemed to be distancing himself completely from them. “Hey Minho, you want to go out to dinner with us?” Jisung asked, a hopeful Felix and Hyunjin behind him. The boy only shook his head as an answer and Felix’s smile was wiped completely off of his face. Something was wrong and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

The movie nights all nine of them had were slowly turning into an eight member only event. Minho continuously disappeared from the group and it was beginning to get extremely concerning. “I think we should talk to him.” Changbin exclaimed, worry prominent on his face. “Hyungie obviously isn’t ok. He barely smiles anymore. He won’t even talk to me!” Jeongin cried out, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Woojin wouldn’t tell anyone because he was supposed to be the level headed member but he was panicking inside. His anxiety went through the roof, thinking about how an important person to him could be suffering. Chan let out a deep sigh, clearly stressed out. “We just all have to be there for Minho and try to work through this with him.”

Seungmin was a quiet soul when it came to feelings but he could feel his emotions bubbling inside of him. Seeing Minho outside of the house being talkative with a bright smile on his face was amazing. However, once they got back home it was although all emotions drained out of his body. He became almost like a zombie, only leaving his room for food and to go to the bathroom. Seungmin knew he was not ok. He would know for he had gone through something quite similar.

 **Kill Yourself. I Hope He Dies. Minho Should Just Kill Himself.** Should he? Should he just end it? Would it be better off if he wasn’t in this world anymore? Minho looked at the comments with tears in his eyes. No he couldn’t. He knew he wouldn’t but knowing that a suicidal thought passed through his mind was horrifying enough. He locked his phone and a shaky breath escaped his chapped lips. “Hyung, it’s time for dinner.” Jisung called from behind the door, knocking on it gently. “I’ll be right there.” He answered weakly.

The next day at practice, Minho found himself slipping behind the members. How is it that the main dancer couldn’t even keep up with the choreography? Jeongin stared at his hyung scrutinizing every move he made. Felix and Changbin exchanged a look as Minho missed a step. Chan knew that something was clearly on Minho’s mind and it was obvious to everyone in the room but the dance choreographer in front of them. “Minho! Get your shit together. You’re supposed to be the main dancer but you can’t even get this simple move down? How pathetic.” They had growled at the boy. Tears formed in his eyes and the choreographer took it even further. “Maybe this group would be far better without a crybaby in it.” Chan completely snapped.

“Who the hell do you think you’re talking to? I know you’re our choreographer but you have no fucking reason for talking to Minho like that! He’s so valuable to our team. He’s having an off day and it’s so obvious yet you couldn’t care less about his feelings. This meeting today is over and if you don’t get your attitude in check by tomorrow, I’m telling JYP to get us a new choreographer.”

Minho couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t hear. He couldn’t talk. He was drowning. **Pathetic. Worthless. Crybaby. Kill Yourself. Ugly. Fat. Nobody.** “Can you make it stop.” He pleaded. “Make it stop.”

Jisung watched his hyung basically collapse to the group repeating those three words. “Hyung?” Jeongin yelled, racing to his side. “Minho? Make what stop?” Woojin asked, his eyes wide with terror. The boy was trembling and Seungmin who was standing off to the side recognized what was happening. “Holy shit. He’s having a panic attack.”

His uneven breathing was a clear sign of the panic attack that had taken over his mind and body. Chan grabbed onto Minho’s hands. “Minho, can you look at me?” Minho’s eyes latched onto Chan’s but his breathing didn’t even out and his heart rate wouldn’t slow down. “Watch me breathe and copy the way I’m doing it ok? Don’t lose eye contact with me. I want you to know I’m here and that I’m not leaving anytime soon.” Chan breathed in and out slowly to help Minho’s breathing.

“You got this baby. Don’t stop breathing.” Seungmin whispered from behind Minho as he rubbed his back soothingly. Jisung latched onto Minho’s other hand as the rest of the members watched fearfully. “I don’t know why everybody hates me.” Minho croaked out once he had calmed down enough to talk. A gasp rang out as the group was completely shocked. “We could never hate you.” Woojin frowned at the thought of ever disliking the loveable boy.

“What did you want to stop, Minho?” Felix asked. He was fearful of his answer but knew that he would have to know in order to help him. “The comments. They all hate me. They want me to die.” Jeongin let out a huge sob. “I want to disappear.” Hyunjin couldn’t hold in his tears anymore and Changbin let out a small whimper. “You can’t disappear Minho, not on us. We love you so fucking much.”

“Why don’t they love me?” Minho couldn’t look at anyone but Jisung wouldn’t have that. “Look at me hyung.” He spoke in a stern yet calming tone. “They pretend to not love you because they are jealous of you.”

“They’re jealous of your smile and looks.” Felix smiled down at the boy to help reassure him. “Of your beautiful singing voice.” Seungmin continued to rub his back gently. “Of your passion and motivation.” Changbin exclaimed as he put his hand on top of both Jisung and Minho’s hands. Hyunjin didn’t even have to think of his answer. “They’re jealous of how successful you are.”

“How good you are at dancing”

“Of your amazing fans”

“How bright and intelligent you are.”

“Of your kindness and loyalty”

“How talented you are.”

“Of your friends and family”

“They’re just jealous that you’re friends with me.” Jisung exclaimed causing Minho to giggle slightly. Felix sighed in relief at the sight of a laughing Minho. As the members showered him in compliments, Minho still didn’t feel one hundred percent ok but he knew that he had his members to be there with him through everything.

“We love you hyung.” Jeongin exclaimed, breaking Minho out of his thoughts. The maknae hugged his hyung tightly and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “I love you.” He whispered softly, a smile breaking onto his face. Minho found himself smiling back. “I-I’m sorry for n-not telling you guys.” He said shamefully. “Don’t be sorry, I know it can be hard to talk about your feelings. Just know that we’ll be here for you no matter what happens hyung.” Seungmin exclaimed, as he settled his head onto Minho’s shoulder whilst giving him a back hug.

“Thank you guys”. He smiled at them all. “Let’s head home. I’ll make your favorite meal.” Woojin kissed his head and the members all went to grab their items but not before leaving a kiss somewhere on Minho. Chan stayed behind with Minho for a few seconds. Pulling him into a hug, Minho found himself crying in Chan’s arms. “I know why you didn’t tell me but it still hurts. It hurts like hell that I couldn’t help you Minho.” His voice cracked and he shoved his face into Minho’s neck. “I love you Minho. So damn much. I just need you to know that we all know that you won’t be happy over night. You don’t have to force yourself to be happy. Please. Next time you have any thoughts like these, just come to me! I’ll be here for you through anything.” Chan exclaimed, hugging the boy tighter.

“I love you Minho.”

“I love you too hyung.”

As the boys walked through the night, they all made sure to include Minho in the conversation and shower him in compliments and sweet nothings at any possible given moment. Although he wasn’t completely happy yet he couldn’t miss the sheer warmth he felt when he was around his members. He missed that due to distancing himself. As they arrived at the dorm, Minho knew that this wasn’t the end for him. The comments weren’t what mattered in the end. All that mattered was that his members were there for him through all of this.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot! comment what your favorite friendship/ship was !!


End file.
